Doctor and Assasin
by Oloane
Summary: Medieval/Fantastic AU: Tim is an itinerant doctor, and Damian an assassin. Circumstances force them to travel together. Will meeting Tim change how Damian looks at the world? (Older!DamianxTimothy) (Rated T for some blood and maybe future smut XD )
1. Chapter 1

_First of all, I would say a big thanks to Val-Creative for being my beta reader and corrector for my bad English, thank you so much sweety!_

* * *

Timothy slowly walked out of the house, taking off his glove. He sighed. At least, he had managed to cauterize the wound, so the man's life wasn't in immediate danger anymore. Smiling, he looked up. Clouds dotted the sky, and it would probably rain soon. Maybe in the evening. A little girl ran through the street, laughing, and she waved at Tim before getting into a nearby house.

Tim liked this village. People were warm and welcoming, even towards a man who was always on the road like him. Well, the fact that he was a pretty well-known doctor might help, too.

Everyone was waiting for him to come by so they could buy him supplies, medicinal plants, potions and all the other useful things he carried. Sometimes, a bird would bring him a message from someone asking him to go to this city or the other, to cure some patient or improve their lifes.

The fact that the birds could find him anywhere surprised him, but he knew wizards could do tricks like that and more.

Anyways, it's not like he was completely powerless himself. Timothy was able to comunicate with animals, purify water and heal minor wounds. Still, as much as he could he'd rather use his medical skills. Magic was too unpredictable for his liking, as well as people's reactions to it.

He had seen all his patients for the day, so he went to rest at some inn. The next day, he would be back to travelling to wherever he was needed. Itinerants doctors couldn't stay anywhere for long.

* * *

He ran as fast as he could, the dogs behind him barking way to close for his taste. He almost slipped when he jumped over a rock, trying to put some distance between himself and his chasers. Damn the night and damn the rain. The muddy ground didn't help at all. At least rain might cover his smell, the blood soon too diluded for the dogs to track. Breathing heavily, he slowed down after a while. He had lost too much blood already, and was starting to feel dizzy. Cursing his bad luck, he ended up having to stop and tried to see how deep the wound on his shoulder was.

While it wasn't a life threatening wound per se, if he didn't stop the blood soon he would pass out, nevermind his training. He knew his limits well, as much as he knew his weaknesses and strenghts.

Starting slowly to walk again, he managed to arrive to a village. He hadn't even noticed at first, since there was no light anywhere. Probably everyone was sleeping.

And then, in the middle of this darkness, someone appeared.

The person wore a bright white and gold cloak with a hood that hide his face. He had a candle in his hand that he protected with the other one from the rain. The weak light made shadowns dance around him, but Damian could see icy blue eyes reflecting the flame under the hood.

The white apparition slowly approached him, and spoke with a clear and soothing voice.

"Are you alright? I heard dogs barking outside and came to... Oh, you are wounded!" the stranger said, noticing Damian's bloodied clothes. "Here, come with me."

Damian wasn't someone who gave his trust easily. In fact, he had never really trusted anyone but himself before then. But, for some reason, this man felt... different. He wouldn't be able to explain why, but as he was followed him, Damian felt like the man would never betray him.

It might also have been the blood loss speaking.

* * *

Tim didn't care why was the boy wounded or being chased; he only saw someone in need. Doctors, and in special itinerant ones like him, couldn't worry about things like that. They never took sides in confrontations, remaining always neutral Their only goal was to made sure everyone could survive, or at least live as long as possible, so when people already asked him why did he help Al Ghul soldiers or anything like that, Timothy would always answer: "Before that, he's a person. A wounded person who therefore needs care. Which camp did he come from is none of my concern."

Everybody would consider difficult to act like that, but it was merely the truth. Timothy never judged anybody's actions. Soldiers didn't want to kill -at least, not most of them. People didn't pick where they were born. And for this, he would treat everyone the same.

He moved the boy's arms away and winced at the sight of the wound. It wasn't a mortal wound by itself, but it was deep enough to cause death if left untreated, and with how dizzy the stranger was it was clear he had already lost too much blood. Tim slowly placed his hands over it. He knew he didn't have time to cauterize; he would have to heal the wound with his magic. It was dangerous for both of them, but it was the only way.

Inaling sharply, Tim took a deep breath and started reciting his spell.

His eyes turned a deeper shade of blue, almost unnnatural, and wind blew around Tim and the boy. The stranger twitched as his flesh came back from nowhere, apparently still conscious. Tim was impressed. Usually, under such a spell and with a wound that deep, people passed out or at last screamed in pain.

Slowly, the wind stopped, and when Tim looked again the boy's arm was like new.

* * *

His mother had already told him story about the _Itinerant Doctors_ caste. They were powerful and wise people, never taking part in any war or picking sides, just healing and helping all people they could. This man had to be one of them.

Damian looked up as the older boy crossed the room, walking past him, and took something from a travel bag made in coarse cloth. Smiling gently, he turned once again to Damian, offering him an apple.

"You need to eat something, the healing process takes lots of energy. What's your name?"

"Damian. What is your's?" he replied, looking at the apple and taking a bite.

"I'm Timothy, but everyone call me Doctor Tim, or Tim. You can call me as you prefer too."

Damian nodded slowly, looking around him. It was one of the inn's rooms. Just great. How was he supposed to get out without getting noticed now?

"I'm leaving the village before sunrise, where are you going? Would you like to walk some of the way with me?"

Damian stared incredulously at the man's face.

"...do you know what I am?"

"To be honest, and no offense to you, I don't care. You needed help, and I'm guessing you still need help to get out of here. You can do as you want."

Damian grunted, looking back at his healed arm. Then he looked at Timothy.

He didn't know why, but he found the man really... beautiful. His skin was white, contrasting with the dark silky hair framing his face. He had stunning baby blue eyes, bright and intelligent in a way that made Damian believe they were able to read his mind.

A murderer and a doctor? The one who brought death and the one who saved lives?

Damian snickered to himself, but ended up accepting the proposition. He had to get out of this place, and traveling with an Itinerant Doctor would be the perfect cover. No one would ever suspect that an assassin might be travelling with him.

* * *

As Tim had said, they were already out of the village when the sun started to rise. Timothy was happy. It's been a long time since he had traveled with someone, and not being alone was quite pleasing. Birds were singing in the forest, and a calm breeze accompanied them.

Damian walked next to him in silence, looking always ready to jump at anybody or anything that might pass by. Judging by his appearance, Tim estimated he was around 16 or 17 years old. Even though the boy was taller than him, he was obviously younger. Still, Damian was quite impressive. His tan skin and short dark hair contrasted beautifully with his blue eyes. But his eyes looked... dead. As if the boy has seen and lived way too many things. Tim didn't doubt he had. Damian was obviously a warrior, a fighter. He was tall and muscular, though still lean. His shape was of an agile warrior; a quick one, silent, who would probably act in the dark. A panther, dangerous and silent, killing his prey before they probably know he was there.

"...are you an Al Ghul?"

Damian frowned at Tim.

"I thought you didn't care about who I..."

"I don't, but I'm also curious to know with who I'm traveling," Tim aswered, smiling.

Damian clicked his tongue and stood silent for a moment.

"I am. More exactly, my name is Damian Al Ghul, son... son of Talia Al Ghul and Bruce Wayne."

"Wayne? Wait, King Wayne? But he doesn't have any descendance!"

"Well, he has me. But he doesn't know it, and he never will."

Timothy didn't reply. The direct son of Talia... Bitting his lip, he looked away, losing himself in the forest and it's scent.

* * *

Maybe he shouldn't had answered Tim's question. Tim looked quite concerned, and had completely stopped talking. Was the older boy so scared of him now? It wouldn't be a surprise. Lots of people were scared of him, and they had spent the last tree or four hours on the road without exchanging a single word.

Sighing, he saw Tim walking, going further into the forest.

"Doctor, what are you doing?"

"I just saw some medicinal plants! I need them for a potion, they are really rare in this stage of the year, I can't waste such an occasion to get them!"

Damian raised an eyebrow, bewildered. Timothy, Doctor Timothy, looking all prim and proper in his sparkling white and gold coat, trying to get some plants. Damian wondered if Tim was wearing anything under the coat, it alone already seemed too heavy for travel.

He soon had his answer. The older man put aside his huge coat, hanging it carefully on a branch. Underneath he wore simple cream pants and a white tunic. A belt with many pouches hung over it. Slowly, Tim cutted the plants and put them away on one of the little pouches over his hips.

Graceful and thin Timothy. He was like an angel, with his white skin almost glowing under the sun filtering through the branches. His brilliant smile and dreaming eyes made him look so peaceful...

Damian stopped his thoughts here.

What was he thinking? This man was, well, a ******man**, no matter how pretty he was. And in any case, an assassin shouldn't get attached to anybody. He was a killer. A lone wolf, getting rid of everyone his mother or his grandfather wanted dead. He had been raised and trained for that single purpose.

Once they arrived to the capital city, he would leave Tim and they probably would never see each other again.

His heart clenched painfully at the thought.


	2. Chapter 2

_First of all, thank you again to Val-Creative for being my beta reader! Without her, I wouldn't be able to show you my fanfic, my english is really awfull! Thanks sweeties!_

_Nothing really amazing about this part, there'll be a little bit more action in the third chapter _ And omg, first chapter got 66 view! It's amazing for me XD_

_Okay back to the story, sorry!_

* * *

It had been almost three week since they had started traveling together, and they had to stop at a couple of villages already. Timothy was slowly getting to know Damian. At a first glance, he was cold, harsh, and got angry easily. However, he had no bad intentions, and sometimes he even looked like he cared about Tim's wellbeing. He was just a little bit awkward at times, too, like he had never really spent time with other people and now he didn't know how to act.

Travelling by foot was slow, but Timothy always liked it. Damian was more used to horses, but as he didn't have one anymore, he had to walk too. After a while, they arrived to a river. Timothy took off his boots, and carefully folded his travel cloak, setting it aside with his bag. Damian wondered how someone so thin could carry such a huge bag. It became apparent that even if he was thin, Tim was strong, and had been working as an intinerant doctor since long ago.

Rolling up the bottom of his pants, Tim walked into the river, letting out a squeak as the cold water touched his skin, making him shiver.

" ...that was quite the manly grunt, Timothy."

"Shut up, Damian. I would like to see your reaction if you were in my place."

"If I was you, I wouldn't get there, to begin with..."

"This river was pollued by dark magic. I need to purify it. Can you... Huh, I forgot to take off my tunic."

Walking back toward the shore, he putted aside his tunic as well, and went back into the water, shivering. Slowly, he began the incantation, raising his palms toward the sky. Letting out words, as fluid as water, as sharp as ice. A cold wind blew around them, comming from the sky, starting to create swirl of water around Timothy.

* * *

The first time Damian saw Timothy using is power was when he had to heal him. This was the second time. And no need to say it was impressive. A bright blue light glowed around him, spinning around, creating little glints that disappeared into the wind. The water of the river was swirling with more and more force, and finally a huge dark shape descended downstream. It roared like it was alive, and collided Timothy brutaly.

Damian protected himself from the splashing water, and looked at Tim.

"Timothy!"

A massive hurricane had appeared where Tim had been a moment ago. Water and darkness were spinning, twirling and fighting against each other. In the middle, a blue ligth grew more powerfull as time went by. Suddenly, everything exploded.

The explosion didn't touch Damian, though, nor anything. His surroundings were all peaceful and silent.

The dark shape burst in a multitude of particles, like dark little fireflies. The blue light grew once again, making every black disapear.

And everything went back to normal. The river flew quietly, as if nothing had happened.

Tim turned toward Damian, a tired smile on his face. And suddenly collapsed in the water.

"Timothy!"

Running towards him, he dragged him to the ground. Taking Tim's blanket from his bag, Damian put it down and returned to Tim. His lips were light blue, and his skin way more pale than usual. He looked like a corpse. Feeling himself panic, Damian slowly pulled off Tim's soaked pants, and carried him on the blanket, covering him up.

"What are you doing, you moron? If you where alone you would have done it anyway, right? What a stupid way to die, drowned on the river you've just cleaned!"

Sighing, he brushed the silky dark hair out of Tim face. He had to make a fire. His voice broke on the last sentence.

"Don't make me go to the capital alone..."

* * *

The first thing he noticed was the dark. Black and empty. Then, the sound of a crakling fire slowly pushed him back to reality. A delicious smell finished reminding him or where he was. Opening slightly his eyes, Timothy sat up, feeling dizzy.

Damian was sitting on a rock next to him, feeding a fire with a good amount of wood. He was cooking a rabbit, and on a pot on the fire was something smelling delicious. His mouth went dry, his stomach starting to gurgle.

Tim looked back from the pot to Damian. The younger boy didn't moved, even if Tim knew that he was well aware of the fact he was awake. The light of the fire made him look gorgeous. His tanned skin showed his foreign origin, in contrast with his deep blue eyes reflecting the fire. As deep and powerful, as calm and yet dangerous as the ocean was.

Damian glanced at him after a while and then stood up and took a wooden bowl. He served some the pot's contents and cut a piece of meat from the rabbit, then handed them both to Tim silently.

"Thank you. Did you... Prepared all of this yourself?" Tim asked.

"-tt- Do you see anyone around besides me?"

"Ha ha, right, sorry..."

Tim watched as Damian took another bowl for himself. With a low voice, Damian spoke again.

"You should put on your clothes before you get a cold."

"Wha- Oh my god!"

Sunddenly realizing that he was naked under his blanket, Tim blushed. Reaching for his outfit, he managed to get dressed while keeping himself covered with some effort. When he finished, Damian looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"Why are you so prude? From where I come from, we are not like this between men."

"Well, here, even between men, you don't just show yourself naked to someone."

Damian didn't answer and went back to eating his food. When had Timothy started to think that the younger boy was handsome? He shook his head. He needed to stop thinking such things. Damian was an Al Ghul; even if Tim was neutral, he didn't like them. Well, not Talia Al Ghul at least. Tim bit his lips, feeling bad for Damian. The boy hadn't asked to be born there; he never asked to be an Al Ghul. And Tim might have started to understand better the meaning of being neutral.

* * *

If Damian had thought at first that the trip to the capital would be done without incidents, he should have known better. Travelling by foot was dangerous, ever for an itinerant doctor. Thieves and bandits were commonplace, and didn't cared whether their target was a doctor or a merchant, as long as they had something they could easily steal.

They had been walking on a straight road, surrounded by empty hills, when Damian started feeling like they were being observed. Slowly, he took a few steps discreetly towards Timothy, and spoke in a low voice.

"There's people watching us. They might attack. Stay close to me"

Timothy hummed in response, not looking worried in the slightest.

"Simple thieves, or people who pursue you?"

"I assume they are simple thieves. Those who search me want me dead. They wouldn't wait for me to know they are here."

Timothy smiled a him, then patted his shoulder. Damian stepped back, slower his pace. Six, maybe seven men. Piece of cake. He had to handle way more dangerous people in his past, and with worse numbers. It would take more than six thieves to stop him.

With a shout, three men jumped from their right, and three other from their left. _Very clever_, thought Damian sarcastically. Way to be stealthy.

Damian unsheased his sword, ready to fight. With deadly speed, and completely efficient, he thrust his weapon through a man's chest. He killed the second one as quickly, then lundged to the side, killing another one. Ready to fight the three others, he was quite surprised to see Tim knocking out the last of them when he turned around.

"... I didn't know you knew how to fight..."

"You didn't ask." Timothy tuned to him, and when he saw the carnage behind Damian he paled

"Why did you kill them?!"

"What? They attacked us!"

"But they are humans! You should just knocked them out, or at last not attack to kill!"

Damian felt anger rising, burning him.

"Who ARE you to tell me what I do?!"

"And who are YOU to kill everyone that randomly show up?!"

"Well, excuse me, but I'm an assassin, I've learned all my life that if someone attacks me, I must kill him!"

"I'll ask again, Damian. Who are you to decide somone's death?! No one is your enemy, no one has to die by your hand! You don't have that right!"

"Sorry, but I'm not like you, Timothy! I don't care about people! I care if they die or not!"

Damian furiously put his sword back and started to walk quickly on the road. He should have knew that travelling with a doctor was stupid. Now he had his proof.

* * *

Damian was angry. As much as Tim. Neither of them had said anything since the previous day. They had eaten in silence, walked in silence, and sleept without saying a word to each other.

The entire next day passed, and they didn't talk.

Tim felt lost. He missed Damian's voice. Even if he wasn't the talkative type, he had always replied when Tim spoke. Well, the truth was, Timothy didn't know what to say anymore. The night was coming soon, and finally he asked with a soft voice,

"Damian, we should stop somewhere soon for tonight..."

His only answer was a grunt, but Damian started walking slower until they were next to each other. Timothy fiddled his fingers under his cloak, feeling nervous. The younger boy slowly glanced at him, and Tim looked down.

"I'm... sorry about yesterday, Timothy."

"Wha-" Tim looked back at Damian, his eyes wide. Damian was apologing? Really?

They exchanged a look, and Tim felt himself blush.

"No... I am, too... I shouldn't have... Well..."

"Don't say more, Timothy. You were right. I... do not have any right to take someone's life. No one has. I wish I hadn't been born what I am."

His voice was so low and seemed so sad. Damian was looking at his hand, and clenched his fist.

"I... I always thougt that what I was doing was right. I grew in a world where killing was basic. Strong people survive, and weaklings die. Weak people don't have a right to live, so if I wanted to live, I needed to be strong. I needed to show my strenght by killing. And then they used my strenght for their own purposes. I was blind. I... didn't see that they were using me, as much as they used everyone."

Timothy felt his heart clench painfully. It was true, Damian had never asked for any of this. He was only a sixteen year old boy trained since birth. Brainwashed. Born from the most powerful and dangerous woman in the kingdom. Tim gently put his hand over Damian's fist. Smiling warmly, he tried to soothe Damian's remorse.

"It wasn't your fault, Damian. And now that you know this, you can try to change-"

"Change? -tt- Timothy, you don't know how bloodstained my hands are!"

"I don't. And I don't ask you to put that aside and try to forget. Our past is what makes us what we are now. If you want to change and have a brighter future, start now to make sure you won't have to regret anything else."

And for the first time since they knew each other, Damian truly smiled at him.

* * *

They stopped under a cliff. Damian rarely wanted to stop somewhere where they could be attacked from behind as they slept. Timothy managed to make a little fire, and they ate in silence, but it was a different kind of silence this time. Damian was glad of having met Timothy. They had traveled together for more than three weeks now, and the older man managed to open his eyes in more ways that he had ever thought he might.

In Damian's mind, Timothy was a God's messenger. Even if he wasn't really a believer, it was the only explanation he could think about. Timothy was patient, calm, gentle, wise, beautiful as an angel... If he showed up one day with wings, Damian wouldn't be surprised.

Smiling at himself for having such stupid thoughts, he finished his meal and looked up at the starry sky.

There wasn't a single cloud that night and the moon gave all its light, flooding everything with white and silver tones. Everything was silent around them. It was a quiet and peaceful night. Before, Damian wouldn't have paid attention to that kind of details. It was something Timothy changed in him. Not with words, but with silence. Timothy always listened to silence. Wind blowing around, crikets singing, sometimes owls hooting. Faintly, the stream of a river could be heard...

Damian was at peace. With the world around him and with himself. He wasn't thinking about war, about fight or death. He wasn't worried about anything. Just happy to be where he was, with Timothy.

He quietly sat down next to Tim, who had closed his eyes, probably listening to the silence. Timothy felt it and looked up at him. A gentle smile on his face, Damian took one of the older boy's hands in his, and muttered:

"Thank you."

He didn't need to say more. Timothy understood why was Damian thanking him.

Timothy was the best thing that had happened to him in his whole life.

Leaning down, Damian brushed his lips again Tim's -perfect, soft- own. Feeling the smaller boy shiver underneath him, Damian gently cupped his face with his free hand. They kissed softly, and when Damian leaned back, stroking Tim's cheek with his thumb., Tim smiled shyly at him, his baby blue eyes glimering under the moonlight. Damian smiled back, resting his forehead against Tim's.

Timothy was the best thing that could ever happen in his life.

* * *

_This is it for now!_

_Review to let me know if you've liked it TuT_


	3. Chapter 3

_First, a huge thanks for Chihana for being my beta reader, she've done an amazing work while she has exam! Thank you 3_

* * *

He never thought he would fall in love -but he had. And with the most… surprising man he had ever met. Damian didn't really spoke with him about what had happened… a week ago now? They had kissed. It hadn't been forced, and Tim had liked it -of course he had, he had fallen for Damian, after all- but they hadn't cleared things up. Timothy received an urgent message, asking him to come to a nearby city as soon as possible. So there they were, in the most huge and beautifull port of the kingdom.

Damian was looking around them with huge eyes, trying to resist killing everyone who jostled him. Trying to control him, Tim took Damian's hand in own. Everyone in the streets looked busy, walking quickly, not paying attention to anything that might or might not be there. There was a certain beat to the city, like it was alive on itself.

Following the indications on his message, Timothy pulled Damian behind him through the crowded streets.

"How are you going to explain my presence?" Damian asked loudly to make sure Tim would hear him.

"Hum, let's say you're my colleage? No, you don't look like a doctor at all… Let's say you are my bodygard, that's make sense!" Timothy turned toward Damian with a huge smile, looking truly proud of his idea.

Even with his tanned skin, Tim was sure he saw Damian blush, squeezing his hand awkwardly. Tim's heart starting beating faster. He was truly happy to have met Damian. The boy was sometimes really weird, but he was also kind in his own way.

They ended in front of a little house, in a narrow alley. Tim knocked on the door and waited. A little boy came to open the door, then a huge smile broke across his face, and he shouted:

"Mommy! Mommy, it's the doctor! He's here! Come, please, come in!"

The little boy took Timothy hand's happily and dragged him inside. He then did the same with a grumpy Damian, not looking impressed by the other's menacing expression at all.

"Who is this?" the kid asked.

"He's my bodygard, little one, don't mind him. He's nice."

"He looks scary. He must be a good bodygard then."

Damian grunted, while Timothy chuckled, patting his shoulder. A young woman arrived to the hall and smiled at them.

"Oh my, Mr Drake, I'm so happy you could come…"

"Well, I tried my best to be quick, as the message looked urgent…"

"It is indeed… My daughter is sick, and none of the usual drugs were effective. We didn't know what to do when a merchant said he saw you on a road near to the city…"

Tim nodded, and followed the woman towards some stairs. On the next floor, the woman guided them to a warm room with a weird smell. There was another girl lying there, and sitting next to her, Tim went to take her pulse.

* * *

Damian decided to get out of the chamber. Tim knew what he was doing, and Damian would be of no use here. Mirtille (the young woman -what a weird name, thought Damian) offered him an infusion, and they made some small talk in the meantime. After a while, Timothy came down to join them, looking tired, but smiling.

"Her life is not in danger, it was just a minor spirit making a prank. Give her this for three days, and lot's of soup, and she'll be okay." Tim gived the woman a little bottle with small pearls in it. "It's a charm against those spirit. With this, she won't be used by them anymore."

"Thank you so much! What do you want as payment?"

"Well… If you have something to eat and a chamber for two person for this night, it would be more than enough."

"Of course, I'll go make your chamber! Do you want share it?"

Tim blushed. Really, that's wasn't precisely discreet.

"I, huh, we don't mind."

Mirtille smiled, not notticing Tim's blush, and went upstair. Lars (Mirtille's son) sat down next to Tim, giving him a bright smile.

"When I grew up, I'll become an Itinerant doctor, just like you, Dr Tim!"

"Haha, really? It's really hard to became one, did you know that?" Tim grinned playfuly.

"I do! But I'll work hard!"

"And would you be able to spent years far away from your familly, from your home?" added Tim in a more calm tone.

"I… dunno… Is it what you're doing?"

Tim nodded, hidding his sadness behind a faint smile. "It is. And believe me, even if I love what I'm doing, being away from my home, traveling alone, for years and years, is really hard."

Lars climbed on Tim's lap, taking Tim's hand in his small one.

"But then, why do you do it? What decided you to became an itinerant doctor?"

Good question, kid. Damian was wondering it too.

Tim sighed, and brushed gently the hairs on the boy's head. "When I was young… around eight years old, I don't remember well… I had a happy life, with my parents. Dad was the general of King Bruce's army…"

Really? Damian didn't knew that. He listened with as much attention than Lars.

"Mom was at home, taking care of me. But one day…" Tim bit his bottom lip, shooting a glance towards Damian. " One day, Ra's Al Ghul and his army came. The capital went down in fire and blood, it was the beginning of the war. Dad said he had to go at the castle, to protect his king. Mom and I stayed at home, but… soldiers came in. She told me to run, and that's what I did. It was the last time I saw her alive." Tim's eyes where lost in the fire in front of him, as if he was reliving those memories. "I ran and ran in the middle of the soldiers, all of them were fighting, killing… And I went to the castle, to where my father was supposed to be. Somehow I arrived to the hall, and there he was. Lying in his own blood. Next to him was King Bruce, a sword in his hand, facing Ra's Al Ghul and Talia."

Damian winced, but didn't say anything.

"I yelled, and ran towards them, but the king stopped me. If he hadn't, I would have been dead now. Bruce held me close, speaking with Ra's and Talia. I…. honestly don't remember what they said. I could only think that both my parents had died because of them. Because of the Al Ghul. They left, and Bruce finally let me approach my father. He was still alive somehow, breathing heavily. The King called for a doctor, but none came. They had probably been all killed off in the fight. I couldn't stop wondering, what if a Doctor had came? Would my father be still alive? And… I wanted to become one. To become someone than people would be happy to see, someone able to save lifes…"

Lars hugged Tim.

"You are an amazing doctor, Dr Tim"

Tim laughted. "Thank you, little boy. I try my best"

* * *

Timothy and Damian walked silently into the chamber Mirtille had prepared for them. Tim set out his cloak aside on a chair, while Damian removed all his weapons, and looked around the room. It was small, with just two beds side to side.

Damian finally dared to ask.

"You have good reasons to hate the Al Ghul family… and to hate me."

Tim looked up at the younger boy and approached him, taking his hand.

"I do not hate you, Damian." I love you -but those words didn't pass his lips.

Damian looked at him, eyes darkened by worry and sadness. Tim felt his heart clench when he saw it, and gently brushed Damian's jaw with his fingers. Leaning into the touch, Damian closed his eyes, letting out a soft breath.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, Timothy, I… I don't want to lose you. I want to stay with you." His voice was hoarse and low, and Tim felt himself melt at the declaration.

"You won't lose me, Damian. And if you want to stay with me… It's fine, because I don't want you to let me go either."

Damian's face lighted up, and a small smile appeared on it. Tim leaned slowly towards him, kissing softly his lips, and Damian wrapped his arms around him. After a moment of hesitation, Tim buried his hand in Damian's dark silky hair, holding him close. Damian licked Tim's lips softly, asking for permission to deepened the kiss. Shuddering lightly, Tim allowed it, opening his mouth. The kiss still was soft, with Timothy gently encouraging Damian to continue, to explore-

When the kiss broke, they both took a moment to catch their breaths, not wanting to speak. There was no need, after all actions spoke louder. Without warning, Damian picked Tim up and carried him to the bed.

"D-Damian, I'm still completely dressed!" Tim laughed.

With a smirk, Damian looked down at the older man, and grinned.

"I thought that you never showed yourself naked, even to another man."

Tim felt his cheeks burn, and hit the snikering boy in the arm.

"You dumbass, I don't sleep naked! But I don't wear the same clothes than I wear for travelling!"

Sitting on the bed, Timothy unbuttoned his tunic, feeling well aware of the burning look in Damian's eyes that made Tim's heart beat at an alarming speed.

* * *

Trying to focuse on his own clothes, Damian managed to remove his leather armor and shirt. He heard a gasp coming from behind him, and turned to look at Timtothy with an arched eyebrow. He found that Tim was staring at him wide-eyed, and feeling suddenly self conscious, he asked.

"What's the matter?"

"You… have so many scars everywhere…"

Damian looked at himself. Indeed, his torso was full of scars, from burns and other old wounds. The whole expanse of his sun tanned skin was practically covered by them. For the first time feeling unsure about his aspect, Damian worried at his bottom lip. not dating to look back up at Timothy. He heard the older boy approach him, and the next moment there were slender fingers caressing his shoulder blade. Repressing a shudder, he turned to face Tim.

Pure and perfect white skinned Timothy. The boy smiled gently at him, and threw his arms around Damian's chest.

"Timothy, are you cold?"

"Well, I'm a bit chilly. I'm usually wearing my coat, so like this…"

Damian sighed and took the shorter man in his powerful arms, putting him back on the bed and covering him with the matress. Tim laughted playfully and covered them both with it, nuzzling Damian's arm lightly.

Damian wasn't sure of what he wanted to hear, but he needed to ask anyway.

"Timothy…"

"Hm?"

"What are we? I mean… our relationship has improved a bit since we first met so… I was wondering."

Icy blue eyes looked up at him, and with a small smile Tim touched Damian's cheek.

"I suppose we are… lovers?"

"Lovers…" Damian repeated the word in his mind, and smiled at Tim. "I think I like it."

The older boy chuckled and kissed him.

"Goodnight then, sweetie."

"-tt- We might be lovers, but please, don't start giving me stupid affectionate nicknames, Timothy."

"Why not, honey?"

Grunting, but trying to hide his smile, Damian petted Tim's hair lightly and closed his eyes. He felt so at peace with Tim in his arms, it was like a dream come true.

* * *

Timothy and Damian got up early. Tim had decided to sell some of his things on the market, and so, there they went. Damian helped him set up the stall. Timothy had to pay a tax to the merchants guild to obtain permission, and he hoped enough people would buy stuff for him to manage for the next week at least.

The market place was quiet for one hour or so, and then, the city quickly came to life. People where yelling their products and prices, peasants and merchants trying to sell everything they had, explaining why their things were better.

Tim didn't need to yell at all. The news about an itinerant doctor seemed to have spread like the plague, and he was actually overwhelmed trying to give medicines, potions and ointments to each people who came by. Damian had prefered to stay back in the stand, since he didn't even know what product had what effect on which problem.

The day was as busy as it would get when suddenly a handsome knight appeared in front of the stand. Tim froze. He never thought he would see his adoptive brother there.

"Dick! Oh my god, what are you doing here?"

"My little brother Timmy! I'm so happy to see you!"

They hugged tight, Timothy laughting happily as the older man ruffled his hair. Then, Dick turned towards the grumpy boy behind his brother.

"And who is he?"

Tim gulped and glanced back at Damian. What should he say? Should he tell the truth? Or…

"I'm Damian, Timothy's bodyguard."

Tim directed a relieved smile to the younger boy.

"Bodyguard? Tim, have you been in trouble? Why didn't you send me a bird?" Dick said before looking back at Damian. "He kind of reminds me of someone…"

Tim looked at Dick, fully aware of who the young boy reminded him of. Damian, shared his father's black hair and deep blue eyes, and the same build. Hell, without having even met Bruce once, they even had the same attitude! He had to stop Dick from recognizing him.

"Dick! You didn't even tell me why were you here!"

"Huh?" The man glanced at Damian one last time, then turned his attention toward his little brother.

"Sorry Timmy! Well, I'm here because King marve-"

"Don't call him that in public, you idiot."

"Haha, alright, alright! Anyway, King _Bruce_ told me to come. Maybe he knew you would be there. I'm not sure how, but you know him, he's mister I-know-everything. I came in a huge battleship, would you like to see it? And Timmy, when are you going to come back for a little bit at the capital? We all miss you, you know."

"I have work, Dick, still so much work… But I intended to finish this year at the capital, I think we will go there in a month or so, right, Damian?"

Turning towards the younger boy, Tim smiled at him.

* * *

Damian nodded silently. He did not really know what to say anyway. After a while -way too long, in Damian's opinion- the knight left them, and Tim put away the rest of his products. After closing the stall, they left the market, walking along the coast.

"Timothy… When I said I would not leave you from now on…"

Tim looked at him, his blue eyes full of worry.

"…I meant even after we reached the capital. I know we agreed at first we would separate there, but… I don't want to anymore. I want to stay with you, wherever you go."

Tim's mouth fell open, and a second later he practically jumped Damian, laughing.

"Damian, oh, Damian! I'm so happy to hear that! I didn't want to ask you, I was afraid of what you might answer, but… I'm so happy now!"

Damian couldn't help but to smile. Tim's eyes were shining with joy- and suddenly, they widened.

"Damian, watch out!"

Tim pulled Damian to the side, making him dodge a huge axe that would have cut his head had he stayed where he was.

Quickly, Damian drew his sword and countered the new attack. The man was huge, how had Damian not felt him coming?!

Damian fought well, but as soon as he defeated the man he realized others like him where coming up from nowhere. It had to be some kind of teleporting spell! Soon, they were surrounded by what could easily amount to a hundred of men. One of them knocked Tim out, and when Damian saw him, he forgot the whole fight and ran towards him, yelling his name. He didn't see the hit coming, and he fell on top of Tim, soon unconscious too.

When he regained consciousness, Damian found himself tied up to a chair, somewhere cold and dark. Probably a dungeon. His head hurt, surely because of the hit, and when he opened his eyes he saw Tim, apparently conscious in front of him, looking at his feet.

"Timothy…"

The older boy looked up, and Damian felt himself go cold. Why Tim was glaring at him while looking so sad?

A man slowly walked around them, and spoke in a deep voice.

"Mister assassin, am I right? You thought that travelling with a Doctor would protect you from us? You think we wouldn't find you? It was a good cover, I must admit…"

Damian grunted.

"So, after all of this, I was just… uour cover, huh?" mumbled Timothy.

Damian felt like an arrow had been shot through his heart. So that's why Tim looked like that.

"No! No, no, Tim! Maybe… maybe at the beggining that had been my idea, but not anymore! What I said to you before the attack, I meant it all! Believe me, Timothy, please!"

Damian felt lost. For the first time of his life, he was scared. He didn't mind the kick he got to his ribs right after. He didn't care about his possibly broken nose, his teeth -all of it was useless, if Timothy believed he didn't love him. Spitting blood, Damian looked at Tim as the other man hit him. He looked helplessly when Tim screamed in pain. No more. Somebody make it stop. Anything but lose him.

"Please, don't hurt him! He's not with me, he never did anything wrong! Please! Just kill me if that's what you want, but stop it! I'm the one who killed your lord! He's innocent, please…"

Anything but lose him.


End file.
